


Living in This World: 2019

by LovingStranger_13



Series: Wammys House: Living in This World [1]
Category: Death Note: Another Note, Wammys House - Fandom
Genre: Brexit, Domestic, Los Angeles, Modern world, Multi, Winchester - Freeform, post LABB, wammys house
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 2019年的华米家，让我们来看看这一年里，他们都发生了什么吧！
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Series: Wammys House: Living in This World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852732
Kudos: 2





	1. 03-06·2019

* * *

03/01/19

早在CAPCOM发布DMC5之前Matt就玩到了测试版，接着猎魔猎到一半时正好碰见Beyond进来偷烟（以前总是Matt偷bb的，结果这家伙烟瘾越来越大，现在情况已经反过来了）。Matt已经过了Nero线，明了了整个剧情，余光瞥到B以后便冲着屏幕上拿着拐杖的V一点头，“嘿看这个，B，这家伙有点像你。”

“哪里像，我比他帅多了。” Beyond随意地瞥了眼屏幕上一头黑色中长发，浑身布满魔纹的男人被红发小子操控着奋力杀怪，然后捡起被Matt扔在地上的裤子熟练地掏兜，扔出一堆破烂儿。

“切，分明是人家比你帅多了。”Matt完成一记连杀，看见屏幕上赞扬地出现了S级评分便得意一笑，然而一回头看到Beyond正在干的好事，笑容便变成一撇嘴。“我说你至少把我钱包塞回去行么？”

“担心什么，里面又没几个钱。” B把皮夹扔给Matt，对方单手一接，“你最近很穷？”四个裤兜都已经空空如也，于是他又到Matt惯常放烟的抽屉里翻起来。

“三天两头地被你打劫还能富起来？”Matt意味不明地笑了笑，顺手把钱包揣进自己现在的裤兜里，沉甸甸地半坠到地上，接着就听见不请自来的男人抱怨——

“我说你烟呢，换地方了？”Beyond关上抽屉向其询问，不敢相信华米家第一烟鬼的屋子里会没有烟。

然而书桌里的确只有两个黑色的打火机，一个用了一半，一个还是满的；一把短枪，旁边挨着几颗金色锃亮的子弹壳；一盒订书钉和彩色曲别针，开口全敞着；几张过期彩票，最上面那张中了五十磅，但看起来并没去被兑换；还有靠着侧面木板的两三板包装精致的巧克力，不用说也知道是谁的。烟盒往往就在这堆杂物之中，但急需来一根的男人却怎么也找不到。该死的Mail Jeevas，他以前明明都会放在这里的。

“你不都看出来我穷了，当然是没钱买。”Matt笑得更厉害起来，这甚至让他有点担心B会察觉到什么不对。但对方没有。

Beyond只是皱着眉头看向穿着家居服的Matt的后背，看不见他的脸，但却想象得出Matt现在一眼不眨，聚精会神的样子。

偏在这个节骨眼断货……他自觉指望这小子暂停出去跑腿已是不太可能，看来要想抽烟只得自己去买了……

“我分明比这家伙帅。”B走前对着屏幕上还是那个拿拐棍儿的又强调一遍。

“我又没说长相。”Matt懒得与BB和M中的任何一个人争辩外貌问题，“他是由一个角色分裂出来的……回头发你玩。”

“随便。”B耸了耸肩，转身作势要走，然而握上门把手时却又说了一遍“反正我就是比他帅”，这才关门真的离开。

“我要万宝路！”

Matt在门被带上时身子微倾，头向后仰着喊道，接着掏出刚塞进去的皮夹，从里面抽出一根卷好的短支，又从兜里掏出打火机啪地点着，然后心满意足地吸了口滤嘴，舒了口气，最后惬意地吐出一道缭绕的白色烟雾来。

——————

B把他要的万宝路送过来时屋子里的烟味还没散，但bb什么也没说，只是回去玩了游戏，然后把长了无数条粗糙的树枝手臂，脑袋活像个人形大树根的抛瓦大魔王Urizen截图发给了L，并附言Matt说这个像你。

L：？？？这小子嫌最近任务太少是不是？

* * *

04/10/19

看到关于曹原的新闻，很认真地看了一会儿讲座虽然听不懂……真是年轻有为啊，Wammy看到会暗自心痛他不在华米家么？Roger大概会安慰说人家孩子既不是孤儿也不是搞侦探的，你就死了这条心吧…… 

【华米家现在到底有没有多元化发展至今仍然成谜】

wammy：他为什么不在我们这里！

roger：人家父母还健在呢！

路过的bb和mello异口同声：弄死不就行了！

路过的near轻轻地飘来一句：可晚了呀。

……

……

……

所以这里到底都培养出了些什么人！

* * *

04/19/19

四月十五日巴黎圣母院大火。

就在全世界人民为这场不幸心痛哀叹之际，官方宣称了这是一场意外事故，然而L到底还是接到了来自法国当局的委托调查。

损失太过惨重，像他们过去在这里留下的回忆也被火烧到了一般。于是 L 大方地于公于私都捐了点钱——于公他只收了一半的委托费，于私他以其他身份捐了委托费的另一半金额。

【不同于其他侦探，L一向从同意接下委托开始就要拿全款。这不是他耍大牌，只是耶和华在上，这世上还有他破不了的案子么？！】

【L会这么不讲理么，虽然混蛋好像也是本质……】

* * *

06/04/19

我去年一直在想有没有可能伦敦那个遮天蔽日的巨型特朗普宝宝气球是Near做的，然后它今年就又出来了，还一点儿没变。

大概是Matt和Mello死磨硬泡，把Near烦的不行才做出来的。

但没人能逼N做他不想做的事，所以说不准我们亲爱的Mr. River早在听见这个主意的一开始就活了心思，但又纯粹享受着看那两个家伙抓耳挠腮。

这个引起轰动的气球一度是华米家的骄傲。

所以今年当然一定也要再把它拿出来炫耀一番了！

Mello本来想让Near再做一个的，但他们前两天又生气了。

当然也可能不是华米家的人干的，不过我想至少他们在手机上看到这条新闻时也会被逗得合不拢嘴地表示支持。

嘿，没准儿他们也去了现场呢！

再说今年又多了那么多恶搞玩偶，搞不准哪个是出自Near的手笔……

如果他正巧有点儿无聊的话。

* * *

06/07/19

今年这么多作品走向完结，华米家的人会对哪部表示恋恋不舍？想知道Mello会不会为他喜欢的角色偷偷掉几滴眼泪💧 然后万一被Matt发现就会瞬间收起难过，凶光毕露地说你哪只眼睛看到了！不过好在黑凤凰肯定不会有这种担心了，毕竟眼泪都在前年给狼叔和X教授流完了

* * *

06/18/19

骄傲月，华米家的庆祝方式之一是把宝宝气球借给美利坚的本土人民（奥兰多）

* * *

06/23/19

看到了关于David Hance的事。这位为人爽朗的电竞冠军是2017年过世的，一看到如此年轻的生命顽强挣扎抵抗病魔就很难过。见不得人死。有种感觉是如果Matt也玩David玩的游戏，他们或许会很合得来，甚至成为朋友。David的捐款里可能还会有不少比重来自他的匿名账户。

* * *

06/26/19

关于圣母院大火的案子。

正在施工的两家公司全部声明不在现场，目击者约一百位也是说法五花八门，但纵火犯的嫌疑人及其同伙还是很快就被 L 查了出来。这两年教堂被毁的事没少发生，几乎已经有了规律可循。

巴黎检察官雷米海茨在今日宣布了初步调查结果的声明。和当时几乎一样的说辞，称火灾很可能由燃烧的香烟或电路故障引起，当局会向有人因为疏忽行为引发火灾的方向继续展开调查。虽然早在之前，前任首席设计师本杰明莫顿先生就在直播接受采访时当众指出，圣母院电气设计之先进与灵敏的防护警报系统使之不会单纯是因为电器短路老化，粗壮古老的老橡木没有持续不断的大量点燃也无法烧得起来。

但这些都不是 L 的事了，他只负责抓到人，其余怎么处理宣判，乃至公开与否都是他们的事情。他不会干涉。

在巴黎的最后一天L又去了一次圣母院。因为这次大火的原因教堂已经关闭，他无意再次进入，便只是开着直升机在被烧毁的灰黑色塔顶上空绕了一圈以表不幸，然后便飞回了温彻斯特。

* * *

06/27/19

Winchester上周份的彩虹，不知道在华米家看到是不是也这般美


	2. 7·2019

* * *

07/04/19

#美国国庆

就算今年没在LA，但总有一年会在LA吧，或不管美利坚哪座城市也一样的。

Matt：July 4th！放假！

Mello：给老子起来！干我们这行的没有假！

隔壁的L和bb…

BB：今天是July 4th？和平时有区别么，只要我高兴，每天都是July 4th！*说着说着就点起了烟火*

L：？！！家里是有什么东西烧起来了吗！

* * *

07/05/19

#加州6.9级地震

所以在有震感的LA…或Vegas…

Mello*无比警觉地怼了怼Matt*：你感觉到了么？

Matt：你怼得这么疼能感觉不到么？！

隔壁的L和bb…

L：……

B：……

L：……

B：……

*BB又自己跑了*

L：……

L：等等这不是借口，你给我回来！

* * *

07/06/19

#新兴起的踢瓶盖挑战

谁能想到，苦练了空手道和巴西格斗技舞的L是华米家唯一一个挑战失败的。谁让他非得学人家真正练功夫的，想要一脚踢开仨呢？

当然，每次挑战时bb的捣乱也可能是他失败的原因之一。

Matt和Mello尝试了各种花样开瓶盖法，有的很沙雕，有的很高端，有的成功了，也有的被永远写进了失败史……

Near嘴上说着不感兴趣实际也悄悄试了下。

第一次失败后，N淡定地把瓶底和桌面粘在了一起，然后截掉脸，匿名上传了自己挑战成功的视频。

Linda是华米家率先完成挑战的前几名之一。

A是少有的压根没挑战的。他就是单纯觉得这些东西很无聊。

但A帮bb录制了他的成功视频。

BB虽然成功了，但每次L尝试挑战时他都要在L对面尝试甩🐔开瓶盖。

不久后Mello和Matt也加入了这个队列，虽然他俩没敢像bb一样对着L甩。

但他们可以对着对方甩，还可以特意到Near面前表演互相甩，还可以一起对着Near甩。

Near嘴角好抽。

L最后表示自己再也不想再玩这个破玩意儿了。

* * *

07/12/19

#StormArea51

对这事儿很高兴的就是bb了，毕竟可以去见他的死神老爹老妈了（划掉）。

到了九月二十号，B 就会是自拍一张忍者跑（Naruto Running）然后发网上问你们在哪的那个人，如果他当时正好没事做很闲的话。偷偷开走L的直升机，飞过去拍张照片，打完卡就飞回去。

然后Mello和Matt回复了一张我们去唐宁街了的照片

* * *

07/21/19

伦敦又搞出了鲍里斯娃娃游行。我们可不可以猜测华米家，起码Near，反对脱欧了啊😂 脱不脱欧会对华米家造成哪些影响？巧克力价格上调，梅罗要掀桌了。政见不合肯定会有的，会导致分裂么，万一L支持脱欧但N反对什么的。最有望的L继承人带人跑了。。。。

* * *

07/23/19

#鲍里斯当选

说要10月31日前完成脱欧…… 啊呀这个微妙的日子…… L会和历届首相见面么，华米家对于英政府到底是什么？！可能看需要有的见过有的没见过，L本人见过一任，后来就换人去了，所以各届首相见到的都不是同一个L。铁打的L，流水的首相，几十年后就和女王一样成了超长待机。

Near：要我何用……

L：退休了退休了

Mello：L，你这些年来都没考虑过我么……

Matt：请快三十的人不要用这种语气说话。

Mello*转头变凶*：用你管！

各位首相在退休后的休闲生活中偶遇聊天，没准儿还要互相攀比争吵一番。

谁上任没见过女王，我可见过L。

我见过两次。

那说明你在任时治安不好。

第二次可是和L一起吃饭。

L喜欢吃什么？

巧克力。

胡说，L 才不吃巧克力！

L最喜欢巧克力！

L不喜欢！

喜欢！

不喜欢！

* * *

07/30/19

经历过今年夏天的高温，华米家曾经嘲笑过空调没用的人统统闭了嘴，还要所有孩子都挤进有空调风扇那几间屋子。


	3. 08-12·2019

* * *

08/01/19

Vegas蝗虫成灾了。那密麻麻的一片儿，不知道时看缩略图还以为是什么水光魔幻特效。M2M驱车过来玩时也就完全把这当show看了，还录下来发给Near，说这是奉命前来缉拿他的大军，马上要传送到英国，要他做好准备。

视频: [That's not a storm over Las Vegas. It's a grasshopper invasion](https://www.washingtonpost.com/weather/2019/07/29/thats-not-storm-over-las-vegas-its-grasshopper-invasion/?outputType=amp)

* * *

  
  
08/13/19  
到Vegas了，但并没有觉得有虫？！！可能是需要在夜晚特定的霓虹灯下才能感受到？还是我来晚了！

* * *

09/20/19

之前特别火那个鸡腿袜，bb一口气下了二十单，十条留给自己，十条送给家里他比较喜欢的孩子。结果发现人家很多都比他有的早😂

* * *

10/31/19

L的四十岁生日… 会怎么过呢？总觉得L在生日这天无论如何都会回去的。是他的惯例，而后也成了华米传统。

会画一张肖像么？被孩子们吵着要一个留恋，便无可奈何地应了下。谁有这个殊荣能为这个男人作画呢？会是Linda么，还是请来的画师？

画师当然不知道 L 是谁，只当他是这里备受欢迎的长辈，有一群孩子等着送他这份惊喜。他听从了指挥，换下自己的常服，穿上早已备好的夸张的贵族式衣服，看起来有些哭笑不得。画师拿着画笔，坐在高木椅上，躲进空白的大画布后看着这一幕偷偷发笑。

穿着那一身大麾似的衣服，男人毫不忸怩地坐了下来。他掏出一支烟兀自点起，自然地摆出一个姿势看向他，眼神如炬。霎时，画师笔触不易察觉地一顿，只觉被针对般盯得不爽，心高气傲想回敬回去，却又发现这同样是件幸事。画师换了个角度打量着L，以创作者的思维去欣赏。啊，他倒是很高兴记录下这一刻……

天哪他的眼睛，他那双眼睛

* * *

12/13/19

#Mello三十岁生日快乐！

这么重要的日子，我们华米小公举一定要好好high一番的。邀上众多好友，在俱乐部或家里狂欢上一夜。他真的是全场最耀眼闪亮的明星，Matt的眼睛都快离不开了。

L没去，但BB去了，BB和Matt一起为Mello张罗的。Linda和Near都离得远没赶上，但发了短信祝福。Matt在现场给Linda进行了一小段直播，最后凌晨时分，众人散去，Mello喝得很高的时候，Near和他视频通了会儿话。

* * *

12/25/19

#圣诞

都回家了。所有人都从世界各地赶回了温彻斯特。

当初期盼着礼物的几个孩子如今已成了被孩子们期待的人。

美丽的槲寄生下，有人得到了期待的一个吻。

* * *

12/26/19

CA暴雨暴雪，高速封路，并且下周持续。还好M2M这俩走得早，不然回不去Mello肯定要怪Matt了

* * *

12/27/19

[2019，加州终对增设新监狱说了不](https://www.latimes.com/opinion/story/2019-12-26/jails-versus-alternatives-to-incarceration?_amp=true#click=https://t.co/9Fx71xCTvs)

> “1960年代开始，由于包括加州在内的多个州关闭了精神病院却没建立起承诺过的基本精神中心康复体系，监狱里挤满了精神病患者。” 最后没建新监狱，但在监狱旁建了个精神病院。

所以敢情他们以前连州内都一家精神病院没有？！行吧，反正bb当年也没以此为借口而申请过什么。但还是要抱不平一下的。

*沙发上边吃零食边烤火的两个drama queen*

bb：我当年被关进去时怎么没有？

mello：对啊，凭什么不把我们 B 关精神病院！

bb：我现在就要进去！

mello：走！一起进！

* * *

12/29/19

夜里经过十字路，黑灯瞎火对角线窜出一辆车。眼看着的闯红灯，我前车都开过去了他还冲，按喇叭也不停。距离车祸现场只差我急刹骤停的那一秒…… 简直了……

不过就在我心脏狂跳大骂对方是个疯子时忽然想到，声称自己从不守交通灯的BB不也这德行么…… 嗯 来撞我的要是bb这个疯子多好，我给他撞一百遍🍂（双标现场

* * *

12/31/19

虽然圣诞一定会回家来，但元旦可就不一定了。2020的跨年夜，钟声响起时，你们都在哪呢


End file.
